


you are the light in my eyes

by reversedhymnal (Hymn)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, KH2 and KH3 puts them at like 15yo, Kissing, Set during DDD, Underage Characters, Vaginal Fingering, a PWP in disguise, and I'm fine with that!, even tho i always age them up in my head lol, let me know if I missed anything please, pre-KH3, so i gotta warn for underage, this makes zero sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/reversedhymnal
Summary: At night, Kairi closes her eyes and dives inside to find the white witch.
Relationships: Kairi/Naminé (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	you are the light in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i've started cleaning up some more of my old KH fic to backdate on here, but this one got carried away from me... based off a 600 word ficlet i wrote back in august of 06

\---

Hearts aren’t meant to work like this, she thinks.

Sora knows nothing of Roxas, though he sleeps within. But whenever Kairi closes her eyes and looks _inside_ , everything goes very white: the gleaming alabaster of marble doorways and twisted columns, of the smooth, round walls of a tower room turned prison; moon-pale like Naminé’s skin; cloud-soft like the nightgown she wears.

At night, Kairi closes her eyes and dives inside to find the white witch.

“You shouldn’t be able to see me,” Naminé insists. “I’m not meant to exist, especially not _now_.”

“So you say. But here you are,” Kairi replies, taking those cold artist’s hands in hers, so very pale against Kairi’s own sun tanned skin. The contrast is striking; Kairi thinks: _how can you be me when we are so different in so many ways?_ She brings one of Namine’s hands up to her mouth, kisses the soft skin over the knuckles.

Naminé pinks up, just a little.

Kairi smiles.

\---

Sometimes Kairi wakes up with Naminé’s nightmares staining sweat across her brow, tangling the sheet around legs gone restless with fear and helplessness. Sometimes she dreams of being trapped in darkness, others of being trapped within a translucent egg, rainbow colors shimmering near. The world beyond gone muffled. Kairi dreams of being forgotten and lost.

No, that isn’t right.

 _Naminé_ dreams of being forgotten and lost.

Kairi wakes more nights than not with her heart aching and frantic, but the fear is a ghost, a memory that doesn’t belong to her, half-removed. _If you weren’t real_ , Kairi thinks, catching her breath, _then how do you explain these nightmares? These fears aren’t mine; they’re yours._

When she closes her eyes afterward, the tower room is empty, shining and pristine. Kairi always aches to paint it over in colors bright and burning, something chaotic and raw, just to shatter the crystalline brilliance of it. But the white is something stable within Naminé’s memories, something that was a constant when so much else was in flux. 

More than anyone else, Naminé deserves comfort; Kairi leaves the tower alone.

In the emptiness, she hums a song her nanny used to sing, long before Kairi turned into a falling star to land on Destiny Islands. Fragments of that time are all she has left, but she _does_ remember the lullaby. Kairi takes a deep breath, gets comfortable. Starts to sing.

When she hits the third stanza, Naminé finally appears next to her, seated on the bench close enough that their knees are touching. Blond hair flutters down past her shoulder to hide her face, but the voice that joins Kairi’s is sweet and aching, almost startlingly beautiful.

“You’re so much better than me at that,” Kairi laughs, after, nudging Naminé with her shoulder. “I sound awful.”

“Hm,” Naminé agrees.

“Aw!” Kairi keeps laughing. “You didn’t have to _agree_ , Naminé!”

The shoulder nudging turns to leaning. Eventually Naminé’s head rests on Kairi’s shoulder, Kairi’s arm around the other girl’s waist. Kairi breathes in her scent: heavy paper, waxy crayons, a touch of darkness. She asks, “Are you ready to try and sleep again?”

“It’s strange. I didn’t expect it, but when you’re near... I feel as though I’m ready for anything.”

“Oh.” Kairi can feel her skin heat up with a blush; her heart stammers. “Well... I’m glad to hear that, Naminé.” 

They stay like that for a twist of unknowable time, hours that pass by in only a few moments on Destiny Islands. Two young girls curled into each other, seeking comfort, finding solace. Kairi presses a lingering kiss to Naminé’s hair, feeling as though she’s swallowed a star, lit up from within.

\---

Kairi stands alone on the beach. 

Sora and Riku feel as though they’ve been gone for ages. When she’d stepped through the dark portal into another world, Kairi had really thought that she was done waiting. Yet here she is, waiting again, a missive from Mickey calling her best friends away from her. Again. 

“I hate waiting,” she tells the sea-salt wind. The crash of the waves on the beach is her only answer, the call of gulls something distant and regretful. 

She turns, heads up to the paopu tree. Clambers up and sits there, palms scraping against the rough bark, legs swinging. And as the sun begins to set she imagines that it isn’t Sora and Riku that are with her like she usually does. She imagines instead that it’s Naminé, her face turned up to the sky, the setting sun painting her in tones of gold and orange: beautiful; free. 

Her heart flutters, an echo of a feeling. 

Kairi presses her hand against her chest, smiling. 

\---

“They were supposed to save me,” Naminé tells her. “Riku and Sora. I wove myself into memories, erased you from existence, all so I could steal them -- don’t you hate me for that?”

“No.”

Naminé makes a skeptical face, blue eyes so wide and lonely.

“I mean it,” Kairi chides gently. “I don’t even have to think about it, but if you want me to… I don’t blame you for needing to be rescued or for wanting to be. I won’t ever blame you for being trapped and terrorized. That wasn’t your fault.”

“I still made choices.”

“Yes,” Kairi agrees. Reaching over, she strokes Naminé’s hair back behind her delicate ear. Her fingertips linger, kissing Naminé’s cheekbone, dusted faintly with a pink blush at the intimate touch. Kairi leans closer, insisting: “Your later choices saved us. You were the knight in that story, Naminé.”

“I uhm,” she bites her lip, pale lashes shielding her eyes. “What if I… still want to be saved?”

Gently, Kairi tips their faces together, leans her brow against Naminé’s. She hums, stalling for time, because Kairi knows what she wants to ask. It takes her a moment to work up the courage, to coax out the words: “Then is... Would it be okay if I save you this time, Naminé?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Naminé laughs gently. “I think I’d like that, Kairi.”

\---

Maybe it's wrong to love someone for making you feel strong, but Kairi thinks she could take on the worst the darkness has to offer if it means making Naminé happy. She feels invincible, bold and bright, utterly unstoppable

 _You’re mine_ , Kairi thinks; _and I am yours_.

\---

At night, Kairi closes her eyes and dives deep into her own heart until she comes out the other side, into Naminé’s. 

She no longer pays attention to the white room, the shining floors; it isn’t the lack of color that takes up Kairi’s attention. Instead, she focuses on the yellow of Naminé’s hair, the blue of her eyes, the way a flush deepens pink and rose against the witch’s cheeks, down her throat, mottled across her chest when Kairi finally kisses her. 

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this,” Kairi says nervously, but Naminé just shakes her head, a slight smile curling her wet mouth sweetly.

“I -- I know how you feel,” she says. “In your heart, because we’re connected. But it -- it’s different than how I feel. _No_ , I mean--” she must read the dismay in Kairi’s face, because Naminé reaches out and grasps at Kairi’s hands, holding fast. “I feel the same, but for different reasons! That’s all I mean. What you l-love about me, isn’t what I love about you. We… We’re _different_. Different people...”

Kairi tilts her head, perplexed. “Well… yeah. Of course we are. You’re _you_ Naminé. You always have been. I thought you’d realized that by now!”

Naminé is beautiful when she laughs; Kairi’s heart clenches up, stomach tightening. Want and longing, desire and love: they all pulse through her. She sees the echo of it in Naminé’s face, the shy realization. The laughter fades, but sweetly, and Naminé bites at her lip, still wet and gleaming.

“With you,” Naminé admits, “I finally believe it.”

Carefully, Kairi moves in a little closer, once more lifting a hand to cup Naminé’s cheek as she’d done just moments earlier, precursor to more intimate touches. She asks, “And that makes… this okay? The kissing?”

“Kairi…”

The expression on Naminé’s face looks somehow wounded. Kairi wants to lean in, to hide her away, to protect her somehow from all the aches and pains of the past, the terror of the unknown future. Naminé presses into Kairi’s hand, breath shivering out.

“No. That doesn’t make the kissing okay.” Naminé smiles. “The fact that _I_ also want to kiss _you_ makes it okay.”

\---

Naminé is starved for affection, still half-believing that she doesn’t deserve kindness, that it will be taken from her at any moment. That she’d _deserve_ it. Kairi can see that belief dark and inevitable in Naminé’s eyes. It’s all the excuse Kairi needs to wrap an arm around her, to bring her in close, to kiss her and kiss her until they’re a sweet tangle of intertwining limbs.

The almost frightened, surprised way the blond arches in Kairi’s arms, surrender and desire and demand all at once, breathing fast and choppy, is intoxicating. Kairi could live here forever, locked away from the world inside her own heart, with the girl she’s steadily falling in love with.

But she can’t.

Still, Kairi takes all she can.

Kisses Naminé breathless, soft lips sliding against soft lips, tongues wet and hot and slipping from mouth to mouth with vaguely obscene noises that still make them blush if they think too hard about it. Kairi loves to touch her, to lick and nibble down the arch of Naminé’s slender throat, to feel her shiver when Kairi lingers at the hollow there.

It's a rush, heady and addictive and beautiful-bright, something glorious and mind melting. Kairi’s never felt desire like this, syrupy-sweet in her veins, a heavy molten pulse in her abdomen. Her thighs clench, heat sparking through, and Kairi leans into her other, relishes the way their chests press soft and tantalizing against each other. 

“May I?” Kairi murmurs into Naminé’s shoulder, one hand hovering in mid air. 

Naminé gasps. “I... yes. P-please.”

A tentative touch; her thumb gentle against the peak of Naminé’s nipple through her thin white shift. When it causes her to shudder, Kairi bites at her own lip and does it again, _again_ , until Naminé is squirming, clutching at Kairi’s shoulders, desperately seeking an anchor through the rising storm of sensation. 

_Beautiful_ , she thinks. _You’re so, so beautiful._

“No,” Naminé stutters out, unable to stay still. “Y-you are. Beautiful, you’re--”

“Hush,” Kairi whispers, and carefully pinches Naminé’s nipple.

“Oh! Oh, oh, _oh_ \--”

Kairi tries to make a soft noise, nonsensical and comforting, but she feels as though she is unraveling, as if her edges are blurring and shifting, reforming. She drinks down Naminé’s cries; loves them, perhaps, too much. Wants more of them, wants to never stop.

 _Hearts aren’t meant to work like this_ , Kairi thinks.

She can’t bring herself to care.

\---

Kairi no longer dreams of Naminé’s nightmares. Each night she falls into her heart as soon as her eyes shut, down and down until Naminé’s hands find hers. Lead her into a tower that was once a prison and now belongs instead to the two of them. The white surfaces reflect a rainbow of color, warmed through by their voices, their emotions, their burgeoning love.

The pristine floor is made anew by the spill of Naminé’s yellow hair where Kairi lays her down, shift pulled down to Naminé’s waist. Kairi slides in close, incapable of keeping out of reach. Her hungry lips trail along the curve of pale breasts to suck at rosy pink nipples, nibbling gently with her teeth. 

“ _Kairi_ ,” Naminé moans, legs jerking restlessly.

Kairi grins, pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to the center of Naminé’s sternum. “Too much?”

“You’re teasing again,” Naminé murmurs, voice soft with affection. 

“I am,” Kairi agrees. “I like teasing you.”

Naminé opens her mouth as though she plans to protest more, but Kairi gently nudges her legs apart, palm flat against the soft skin of Naminé’s inner thigh. Whatever words might have come get lost on a shaky exhale, the dilation of Naminé’s pupils. She shifts where Kairi wants her, knees spread, white fabric sliding down to pool over her hips, further revealing her.

“I like tasting you, too,” Kairi whispers. “Would you like that, Naminé?”

“I-- I want--”

One of Kairi’s hands stays cupped over Naminé’s breast, the warm soft curve of it and the sensitive nipple catching against Kairi’s palm with each hitching breath she takes. The other dips, slides beneath white panties that are already soaked through. It’s warm there, warm and wet and _intimate_ and Kairi’s vision fuzzes out a moment, the desire to touch and taste so strong.

“I want you to kiss me,” Naminé gets out, voice fraying.

She’s trying to hold still, but Kairi likes so much the way her body twitches, how it shifts restless like the sea, longing to get closer to Kairi, to nudge Kairi’s hand that last inch so that it’s on her, _in_ her, giving her pleasure. Kairi gently runs her finger along the softness of her outer labia, then the crease of Naminé’s thighs where the elastic of her panties have dug in. Still teasing. “You want me to kiss you here?”

Naminé huffs out laughing breath, just slightly edged with fond exasperation. “No, I want -- here.” She taps her own lips, shy, blushing beautifully.

To reach her mouth, Kairi has to lean up. Forearm braced against the floor beside Naminé’s body, knees digging into the hard floor between Naminé’s spread thighs. Covering her body with her own. Naminé wraps her arms around Kairi’s neck, her shoulders, brings her down even closer and holds her tight. 

It’s almost dizzying. Tentatively, she rubs her body against Naminé’s, rotating her wrist for a better angle. Her fingers slide through slickness, dragging slowly inward. 

Naminé jolts; eyes gone hazy, mouth slack. 

Kairi almost kisses her. Instead she asks, her voice cracked through, all teasing burned out of her: “Like this?”

“Yes,” Naminé breathes back, so close there’s hardly space to form the words. “I want to feel you everywhere. Want -- _oh_ \-- want you to hold me like this, on top of me pressing me down, I want-- I want--”

 _I’ll give it to you_ , Kairi thinks, doing as she’s told. Naminé’s legs come up, hook clumsily behind Kairi’s thighs where she’s kneeling. _I’ll give you everything you want, anything at all._

 _I know_ , Naminé’s heart sings. _I know_.

At that, Kairi’s careful control snaps. She doesn’t hesitate. Presses inside of Naminé, two fingers working their way into slick heat until Naminé archs up with a broken cry as Kairi works her over, thumb on Naminé’s clit. She feels relentless, a hunger so pure and raw that it is bottomless; Naminé’s body shudders against hers, thighs falling open even wider as her body clenches up around Kairi’s fingers, eager and wanting to be filled.

“I’ve got you,” Kairi groans, undone with the feel of Naminé beneath her, letting her inside so perfectly, body yielding. Hot and real and impossible. “I won’t let you go. Not ever.”

Naminé says, “Yes, yes, _yes_ \--”

Kairi presses her mouth to Naminé’s, kisses her, drinks down those cries and then the next ones. 

\---

Want is a hot and heavy thing, a sweet burden on Kairi’s shoulders. Love is strange, intangible yet real. Like a transient, too-white world that exists only when Kairi closes her eyes. Real, not real. Nobody, somebody. All the lines have blurred, gone dreaming-soft, impossible to navigate. Kairi’s heart has become a prison that calls to her, a cage within which she willingly locks herself away.

“You don’t hate me yet?” Naminé asks.

Kairi thinks about it: about always being left behind, about how much she hates the feeling of waiting, about Sora and Riku always running ahead. Turning, Kairi buries her face into the sweat soaked skin of Naminé’s shoulder; not real, but here nonetheless for Kairi to kiss.

“No. You hate me?”

“Sometimes,” Naminé confesses, soft voice so gentle, so serious. “But I love you more.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
